


All Full Up

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Asthma, Bottom Steve Rogers, Caretaking, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, NO rape, Pet Names, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chapter 1: Bucky puts his foot down when skinny!Steve makes a fuss about taking his medically prescribed enema.Chapter 2: Bucky just wants to get through sex without triggering one of tiny!Steve’s asthma attacks.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not doing it," said Steve.

Bucky sighed. Steve had that mulish look in his eyes that didn't bode well for anybody. "You're doing it, babycakes, because the doctor said, and because your belly is all backed up again."

Steve hadn't behaved very well for the doctor this time, and Bucky was kind of hacked at him, to be honest. Home visits weren't cheap and they weren't exactly rolling in the dough these days.

Sure, Bucky understood that it was kind of embarrassing, being stripped down and examined from head to toe, but the doctor was an old man; for sure he'd seen worse than the inside of Steve's mouth or the underside of his toes or the view up his tight little ass. Doctors didn't care about that stuff. Bucky was still sore about having to hold Steve down - it was so hard not to leave marks on his pale skin! - so the doctor could take his temperature the right way, with the rectal thermometer. Steve sure hadn't done anything to make that any easier, fussing and carrying on like he had.

Bucky wheeled the bag, already filled with the nice warm solution, over to the bed. "Alright, how you want to do this, babe?" They needed to get this show on the road before it cooled.

Steve wouldn't look at it. "I'm not doing it and you can't make me."

"Oh yeah?"

Stevie had the heart of a lion, but his skinny little body was no match for Bucky's brute strength. Soon he was pinned - gently! - on his belly, with his pants down around his ankles, still hollering into the pillowcase.

"I'm gonna have to tie your hands, sweetheart, if you can't take this nice for me," warned Bucky, gathering them up in one fist. "Is that what you want? Because I'm sure as shit not letting this turn into another fever. I'm not doing that again, you hearin' me?"

Steve only squirmed. Little punk never did know what was good for him.

"Okay, have it your way," said Bucky, shaking his head. He reached for his good suspenders, wrapping the slender, fragile wrists. "Now, you going to be a good boy for me?"

"Don't want it," insisted Steve, pinned face-down on the bed, naked as a jaybird with his wrists bound. Stubborn little shit.

"I know, I know you don't," said Bucky, tickling his thighs until he spread. That old trick always worked.

He coated his finger liberally in the cream the doctor had left, then slipped it slowly into Steve's clenched-up hole. "That's right, sweetiepie," he crooned, "let me in, just like that. Relax for me."

"Mm-mm - _Bucky,_ ah!" Steve's little cock was standing straight up, Bucky couldn't help but notice. Part of him wasn't complaining, at least. Well, maybe he'd take care of that next.

"That's it," Bucky soothed, moving his finger around, getting him nice and slick everywhere. "Gonna make you feel a lot better. Just quit fretting at me. I'm only trying to help you."

"Don't - want - it," Steve gasped.

"I know, I know, but the doctor says we have to. Now, shush." Bucky got him set up, lying so his buttocks fell open, and made sure the end of the nozzle was slick. Steve was trying to work his hands loose. Bucky rolled his eyes, nudged sweetly against that warm, wet channel.

As he pressed in Bucky dropped his other hand down over Steve's mouth. "Mm, mm, _mmm!"_

Finally beaten Steve went limp at last, all of his muscles loosening as the tube moved into his bowels. Bucky could feel dry lips moving soundless against his palm.

"That's it, princess," he hummed, rubbing Steve's bony back. "Just gotta let ole Bucky take care of you, don't you. Going to get you all filled up and you'll be back to fighting fit in no time."

Steve didn't try to answer, his eyelashes already fluttering. His ass clenched and relaxed around the tube. His little belly was already starting to round out.

At the right moment Bucky set the clamp and dropped his hands. "How's that?"

"Mn." Steve licked his lips, eyes heavy. "Thanks, Buck," he whispered.

"No problem, squirt. I'll carry to you to the john in ten minutes: for now, just rest. Rest now."

He guessed they'd have to work up to that rectal dialator and the six pack of glycerine suppositories.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, baby," said Bucky, "not on your belly, how about you come sit up and ride me?"

Steve twisted his head, his pale little ass still in the air. "Don’t you want it this way, Buck? This is how those pictures are in your shoebox."

Bucky flushed. He knew what Steve was talking about, of course – a little guy pinned on his belly, or bent over a desk, sometimes with his wrists tied behind him, his mouth open wide – in pleasure, or pain? - while a much bigger guy pressed in from behind …

"That’s just cheap smut, Stevie," said Bucky. "And you wouldn’t be able to breathe right like that. Anyway, you’re not some gigolo, you’re my special guy, see? And I want to look at your dumb face while we do this."

Steve’s eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now come over here."

Shrugging, Steve got up and knee-walked over to the bed. Bucky took him by the hips – his hands almost spanned his waist – and helped him straddle. "That’s my lil cowboy," said Bucky. He slipped his fingers back between Steve’s cheeks to feel.

"Babe, you’re still too tight back here, and not wet enough. Let me get you prepped good and proper."

"I can take it, Bucky!"

"Of course you can," said Bucky, trying to ignore the slur on his prodigious manhood; Steve would struggle to take a thermometer, closed-up as he was now. "But this is all part of the fun. Try to relax for me. What did you use, one pinky?"

"I was ready," said Steve sulkily. "Just you kept me waiting so long."

And he got nervous, Bucky reckoned. Well, there were lots of safe ways to loosen him back up.

"Want you to – want you to tie me to the bedposts," said Steve, letting Bucky reach for the tub on the table.

"Mm-hmm. Remember to keep breathing nice and even," Bucky reminded him, rubbing one Vaseline-wet finger around Steve’s clutching little hole. "Gonna suck you some, c’mere."

"Ah! Nuh – Bucky, no, you’ll make me shoot too quick!" Steve was trying to shift his little cock away from Bucky’s mouth, shimmying on Bucky’s finger.

"So, what’s wrong with that?" Bucky eased it in slow, listening to Steve’s grunt of satisfaction. That was good; if he’d started caterwauling the way he did sometimes, they’d have to back off until he caught his breath again. He wished he could lay Steve on his back, legs in the air, fingers in his mouth – they both liked it that way, and Steve would settle down into it and stop squalling - but this close to that last bout with pneumonia, folding him up like that would put too much pressure on his chest.

 _Yeah right he was getting tied down._ Not on Bucky's watch.

"Wanna save it for you. Come when you do."

"We can do that too, babycakes. You come now, it’ll help me loosen your little rear right up, and by the time you’re all prepped you’ll be ready to go again." Steve was like a teenager that way, really.

Steve scowled. "M’not a girl, Buck." He squirmed a bit on the wet finger buried inside him. Obligingly Bucky began working it slowly in and out. "Mmm, that’s good."

"Yeah, that’s what you need, ain’t it. Such a big ole brat all day but your best guy knows how to handle you, doesn't he."

Steve’s face had gone slack, his eyes closed, jaw dropping open.

"Keep that breathin’ good and slow."

"I am, I am."

"Still too saucy, you must be ready for another one." Bucky pressed it in gently, grimacing at how tense Steve’s ass was – he must’ve been nuts, to think he was ready before. "Easy now, easy sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you. Never want to hurt you."

"Ugh." Steve was working back on to it, his bottom lip between his teeth. Bucky used his clean hand to tug it free and draw him down for a little kiss.

"Feels good," said Steve against his lips.

"Yeah, that’s right." Bucky rubbed his back with one hand – felt okay, no crackles – and began to gently work him open with the other.

Steve keened and pressed back, seeking more. "Want your – want your cock," he bossed, trying to take both fingers and push his tongue into Buck’s mouth. "Shoving into me, splitting me open …"

"Yeah," murmured Bucky, knowing that in reality they’d be taking it slow and steady, with lots of breaks.

He wanted to pull Steve up to his face, hold him open and get his tongue up in there. Eat him out like a dame – but Steve had gotten too worked up last time, started gasping. He’d spent the night propped up against the pillows with a mask strapped over his face, sulking and wheezing.

Bucky slicked his cock, hissing at how good it felt, and then dared for a third finger, testing Steve’s readiness.

“ _Ah!_ ” Not quite ready yet. Bucky rubbed his bubble butt, soothing, and tugged on his dribbling prick to distract him.

"Gonna start putting a plug in you every morning," he rumbled, watching the pink flush spreading over Steve’s sunken chest, his perky nipples. Bucky leaned forward to kiss one, suck the other. A little nip. Steve squeaked. "You’ll walk around all day like that, sassing people like you do, but we’ll both know it’s there under your clothes, rubbing you so good just like I do. We’ll know you’ve got this sweet ass stuffed full just for me, just so I’ll come home and find you still all wet inside and ready to get _dicked_ …"

And yeah, so maybe in his fantasy he might have Steve bent over the bed, crushed under Bucky’s bigger weight - pinned down and helpless, wailing, while Bucky took him from behind.

But this was just fine too. Steve, pink cheeked and bright eyed, holding his cheeks open to sink back slowly on the cock Bucky held in position for him. He was whimpering softly but breathing careful the way they’d practiced, trying to keep his back straight, Bucky’s hands bracing his hips. His little Stevie. Bucky would bounce him this way, not letting him do any of the work, shush him if he got too loud.

"Feels so good, Buck," moaned Steve, arching up to feel it better, the place where he was so full up. "I can feel your heartbeat. Feel it up inside me."

"Can feel yours too," said Bucky. And it felt healthy and strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much to my own surprise I noticed I've written the backstory to another fic of mine. I can't add it to a collection without breaking anonymity, but I consider this Chapter 3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334247


End file.
